


The curse of Captain Swan and her Deckhand

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Broken Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Captain Hook | Killian Jones In Love, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Smut, Cursed Emma Swan, Dark Emma Swan, Dom Emma Swan, F/M, Hurt Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Pirate Emma Swan, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Sub Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Torture, Two-Handed Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Whump, but not for long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Captain Swan is rumored to be one of the most ruthless Pirate Captains in all of the realms. She kills, plunders, and enslaves whenever she feels. Cursed to never die, love, or find happiness, she sails the seas until her true love can find a away to save her.Killian Jones, a lowly deckhand who had been free from slavery for nearly 200 years finds himself sold back into slavery after finding his true love at last. He vows to free himself and save her, the only problem is he has no Idea where she could be or how to save himself.Two souls who had once thought they found their happy endings, are now forced to do so once again. Unfortunately Emma Swan no longer remembers that old life and Killian must restore her memories once again, even at the cost of loosing his own sanity.





	1. Chapter 1

Killian had his hook buried in the wooden post beside him, his hand was gripping Emma's tightly as he strained his muscles to pull her towards him. She was unconscious from the blow to her head a few minutes prior and he could feel the portal continue to pull her towards it.

"Hang on love, I won't let you be pulled through." He yelled over the rushing wind, hoping she would wake up and pull herself towards him. He could hear the post splintering and he gulped, worried it would snap any moment now. His fears were confirmed when it finally collapsed on itself and he jolted forward.

"NO!" He screamed as the jolt loosened his grip and she flew back right before he did and he lost her. Shortly after, he blacked out from the transition to the realm on the other side.

* * *

A man walked below deck, carrying a few buckets of sea water. He stared at the prisoner curled in the fetal position and sneered at the peaceful look on his face. Setting the buckets down, he choose one that was filled higher and flung its contents at the man.

Killian jolted awake when he felt cold water thrown on him. Spluttering and gasping for air as he shot forward before he was pulled back by the collar around his neck causing him to yelp in surprise. Blinking up at the ceiling, disoriented, he could hear laughing. Glaring, he slowly moved to sit up, chains rattling as he realized his feet were cuffed together. He had to lean forward as his legs and arm, no his arms! supported him as to not choke. He lifted his new hand staring and flexing the limb that he regained, in awe.

"Where am I?" He questioned confused, flinching as a bowl filled with boiled fish smacked him in the face. 

"You really must be loosing it Jones, if you forgot already." The person who had woken him just laughed as he watched Killian attempt to wipe the fish off of himself. He walked off not giving him an answer, repeating what was done to the other cages. Now that he was awake, everything was slowly coming back to him he was annoyed that he was once again being sold into slavery. He remembered some of the slavers ships and this was definitely one from what he could tell.

Shuddering he slowly used his hands to eat what he was given, knowing that he might not eat again for a few days. He felt eyes on him and he glanced up blushing, embarrassed at being watched. The man just shook his head and pushed a ladle full of water towards his mouth. Killian moved his head forward and began to drink deeply, not realizing how thirsty he actually was.

Before he could finish it, they pulled it away dropping it into the bucket. He licked his lips still parched, thinking about how to escape. If he didn't who knows what would happen with Emma. While he hoped that she was doing fine at some castle, he was afraid she might also be somewhere like him. He didn't see her here, so he had some relief just at that thought. Slowly he closed his eyes, wishing, willing, this whole situation to just be a bad dream.

Over the days, Killian realized that he made the right choice in eating that fish. Only because his fellow prisoners told him that that only came down to check on them once a week, something to do with their clientele not liking weak slaves. If you asked him it was just plain barbaric, at least he treated his prisoners better when he still had the Jolly. He shivered at the tales a few had from their time at sea, he hoped the ship wouldn't be overtaken anytime soon. It would make finding Emma easier that way, and then he at least would have a better chance at escape.

Killian sighed It had been a week since he woke up the first time, and he felt like his tongue was going to shrivel. He was in his own waste, and he knew it was the same for the other prisoners. He was going to be sick if they didn't get any fresh air soon with the putrid stench down there. Moaning as the ship rocked just a tad too hard, he felt liquid run against him, he would have puked if there was anything else in his stomach. Just as soon as he was going to curse out everyone and everything, light shown down from above and he paused.

Slowly steps could be heard as men descended, he heard cage doors open and close as one by one the slaves began to head Above. Finally his cage opened and a large tattooed man entered, he pulled Killian up by the metal collar and forced him to start walking. Killian winced as he was forced to use his muscles, tripping over his chains when he was pushed. Catching himself he glared, before being walked up the stairs and wincing at the sudden bright light.

The man waiting up top grabbed ahold of him and forced him to stand as they attached his chains to the man in front of him. He looked around his surrounding now that his eyes adjusted and tried to place the town they were in. 

* * *

Captain Swan looked out over her ship, her crew was celebrating the amount of treasure they just brought aboard. She grinned watching a few of their prisoners squirm as a few of her more flamboyant members taunted them. Walking down to examine who she planned to keep, a shiver went down her spine as she took a step onto the deck. Her crew parted for her, remembering the last time one didn't move. She blushed just remembering his screams as she crushed his heart in front of everyone. 

Finally stepping in front of the prisoners, she looked them up and down. She could hear a few hushed whispers of who she was, and she laughed. She laughed because they were no where near what she was like. Right as she passed a skinny, sick looking woman, she could feel the fear radiating from her. Turning without warning, Emma shoved her hand right through her chest, taking her heart. The woman's eyes widened horrified and everyone watched her, curious on what would happen as the woman cried and begged for her life. 

"Your life you ask for?" Emma asked with kindness as she knelt in front of the woman. She whimpered nodding and pleading to be shown mercy. Emma stroked her hair, whispering to her before kicking her away and standing up.

"You hear that boys?" She shouted, spinning on her heel to address the crew. "She wants mercy! Who would vouch for the pretty lass?" She shouted, spinning back and stalking up to her. Grabbing the woman by her upper arm she dragged her into a standing position. leaning into her back and wrapping her arm around her waist after letting go of the arm. Emma rested her head in the nape of the woman's neck, laughing as she struggled when the crews arms raised high.

"I don't know boys, seems like she wants to run off!" At that exclamation they all started scrambling over each other yelling out in excitement. As soon as the woman stopped struggling, her heart was shoved back in and she dropped to the ground. She screamed as Emma walked away towards the other prisoners, and she was grabbed by a few members of the crew, dragged back to their cabins.

"Now, Any other whispers to be had?!" Emma asked, slitting a throat when one man opened his mouth. They all paled, a few trying not to cry as she shouted at them."GOOD!" She slid her cutlass back in its sheath before ripping the hearts out of who she chose to keep as new crew mates, and crushing the hearts of the ones she didn't take a liking toward. 

"Now take them below, none of them are to have a cabin or bed until they prove they can actually fight." She muttered to her first mate as she walked past him and to the barrels of rum they salvaged from the burning ship. She paused looking at them, inspecting for any leaks as the crew went back to their normal business. Satisfied she walked back to her quarters, soar from the fighting and wanting to soak in a nice hot bath.

Emma could hear the drunken brawls outside her quarters, rolling her eyes at her crew she smirked at a shout of pain. Breathing deeply she lowered herself until only her head was above the water.


	2. Chapter 2

Killian scrubbed at the deck, glowering at the recent blood stains from the Captain slitting two mutineers throats. He had been polishing some boots a few hours ago before this, and he didn't understand why the stain still hadn't come out. He blushed as one crew member had gotten a little two drunk and whistled at him. Ignoring it with a tick in his jaw, he scrubbed harder and grinned when the red began to fade. Before he could dunk the brush in more water, he jumped having felt his ass smacked. Standing up and threw the brush at him angry and kicked the man in his crotch, how dare he treat him like some bar wench.

Walking forward he bent down and pulled the man up by the neck, squeezing as he watched the man start to black out. Tensing Killian heard footsteps approaching and frowned as his Captain shouted.

"Jones!" Cursing his bad timing, Killian dropped the drunkard before turning.

"Aye, Captain?" Smirking when he heard wheezing noises beside him, as the man crawled off. But before he could drop it, Killian's head snapped to the side, backhanded. Glaring he used his tongue to probe the inside of his cheek and tasted blood before he was being shoved towards the stairs to the deck below. He continued to go down and kicked the first thing he saw before climbing into his hammock. Running a hand over his face tiredly, he stared up at the ceiling getting lost in thought.

"How did Henry find us last time this happened?" He mumbled frustrated, at least he can finally get some rest in now that the Captain was pissed. But before he could shut his eyes one of his crew mates leaned against the post holding his hammock up. Rolling his eyes Killian sat up and raised an expectant eyebrow.

"What?! can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" The other person only laughed and motioned towards a table in the back that was lit by a few lanterns.

"Can't a fellow invite a new face to a game of Liar's dice?" He said walking off and Killian followed, 'At least I can hopefully get some bloody answers this way.' He thought as they pulled up a chair for him. 

"So, what brought ye to the life of piracy, Deckhand?" The man on the right asked handing Killian a cup of dice. He could hear the boards creaking above and grinned.

"Well, It’s more fun to be a pirate than to join the bloody navy." Killian laughed rolling his hand of dice, as they began to play.

"Aye, that it is!" He laughed back, taking out his flask and taking a drink. They began to talk about what brought them to this life and the stories they had.

"Well I heard he no longer lived, crossed Captain Swan I tells ye. Bought 'er a drink and when he bedded 'er, he had run off with her wench!" The man on the left said and Killian stiffened as he heard the word swan. Schooling his features, he took his turn to bid and side eyed him.

"Oh, and how exactly did ye come to hear this tale? That whole tavern would have no survivors if that be the case." The dealer laughed and Killian's bluff was called, frowning he turned to the man speaking.

"Are you speaking about Emma Swan?" 

"Aye, that be the lass. What other Captain Swan could there be?" Killian turned back to the game feeling a bit jealous that she supposedly bedded another. Swallowing he reminded himself that her memories had to be false, so It shouldn't count. 

"Anyway, did you hear what happened to the...." They began to recount stories of Captain Swan, each one unsettling or upsetting Killian more than the last one. As the game finally came to an end, night had fallen and they had all gotten drunk off the rum they drank. Over the next week he heard more tales of Emma, one such tale filled him with jealousy, as one of the other slaves that came with him bragged about her being his conquest.

"Aye, I bedded the wench! It was a few years back o'course, she was at the flayed man's tavern celebrating with 'er crew! The minx came up to me and said I was a handsome fellow." He laughed, rum in hand as the crew egged him on and Killian grit his teeth.

"O'course I was a perfect gent, took 'er up to my room..." Before he could finish the story, Killian had landed a heavy punch to his nose and knocked the man out. As everyone stared at him, he blushed trying to come up with a lie.

"What?!" He barked, shaking out his fist. "It's bloody stupid to speak ill of someone like Captain Swan, want to have the wench sink our ship?" He tried to cover, the crew spoke in terror of her. And from the stories he heard he could see why, but he knew his Swan, she could never be that evil. They must have just heard the bloody tales from men who couldn't admit a woman bested them. Or at least that's what Killian said to make himself feel better. Emma would be devastated if she did any of those deeds, hopefully he would be able to get her out of this reality and she wouldn't remember a thing.

* * *

Emma Stood at the helm with her arms held behind her, back straight looking out at the waters ahead as her Shipboard officers barked orders to the crew. Her First mate Stood beside her as they sailed forward, holding a spyglass. Closing it he turned to his Captain and pointed in the distance slightly off to the side. 

"Captain a large vessel is ahead, I believe it's Silver Fangs." He says quietly and Emma's Eyes stare forward, narrowing in anger. She hated that man, he crossed her years ago and she had finally found him. Smirking she barked orders to her crew as they scrambled to get ready for a fight.

"Hoist the colors high Men! I want his head, first man to bring me SilverFang alive will have my Favor!" She shouted, as the ship began to turn. "And you bilge rats! It's time to prove yourselves useful, if you don't want what happened to your crew mates to happen again! I suggest you get to work!" She shouted resting a hand on her blunderbuss.

"10 league's ahead!" Was called out as their ship heeled to starboard, she could already feel warmth pool below at the thought of getting revenge on SilverFang.

"Anyone kills SilverFang and they get a taste of the cat!" Her first mate called out as they closed in on the other ship. When the ship tried to turn, two grappling irons shot out and set off their powder chest. Cursing, Emma's crew shot another two as they reset them, this time securing a hold and pulling the ships together. As the enemy crew tried to get rid of the hooks and began to cut the ropes, her first mate began shooting. 

Her officers called for a chain shot to be let loose and their masts came crashing down as her crew began to swing over on ropes. A few were cut down as they landed and gunfire ceased as sword fights began. Watching the fight passively, she searched out the face of their Captain and saw a few of her men engage with him. He quickly cut them down and Emma seethed before running forward and grabbing a rope of her own. She used the momentum to fling herself through the air, her heel smashing into a woman's face as she let go.


	3. Chapter 3

Killian was woken from his nap by the sound of the powder chest exploding. His eyes widened as the Captain began to yell orders above deck, jumping out of his hammock he made sure his cutlass was secured. Happy to feel it wouldnt slip he ran up to help defend the ship, seeing his crew mates working on the ropes that were tie-ing their ship to the enemy's. He barely missed a bullet as he engaged with a heavily tattooed man, kicking at his knee threw him off balance and Killian slit the man's throat. Pivoting he ran his blade through the gut of a man choking out one of the deckhands, and jumped away just as the mast came crashing down from a chain shot. The crash rocked the boat and he stood up trying to keep his balance, ducking under a body that swung over. He turned and cut them down as well before they could get their bearings.

Killian continued to cut down men from the enemy's ship and began to grow tired, it had been years since he had to fight like this. Breathing heavy as the fighting began to pick up, he paused to let his body rest when he heard a yelp from behind followed by a heavy thump. Turning and raising his blade, he managed to block the cutlass that almost buried itself in his shoulder. Killian grunted with the force he had to use to push it back and his breath caught as his eyes met with his attacker's.

"Emma?" He breathed in surprise, eyes wide as he took in her emerald ones and the long golden curls that cascaded over her shoulders. She looked at him with no recognition and he felt a pang of sadness before he yelped as she kicked him to the side, and watched as she quickly sprinted towards Captain SilverFang. He watched her cut down anyone in her way, flinging one body overboard after running them though as she made her way up a small flight of stairs. She jabbed out her sword once the Captain was in sight, in attempt to stab him from behind, and he sidestepped the hit spinning to face her.

Killian could feel fear course through his veins as her legs kicked out from under her. She rolled out of the way as he brought his sword down, managing to get away with a small, bleeding slice. Killian saw red and ran towards the two, hearing their blades clang together before SilverFang grunted when she shoved him back.

"I'm going to wreck you! You'll beg to die for what you did! And I wont allow you to have that mercy!" Emma yelled as their swords collided once more, Killian's eyes widened when he heard her threaten the other Captain. He hadn't made it up yet as a few of her crew tried to run him threw, he dodged to keep from being impaled before being pushed back. Ducking forward as a sword swung at is head, he knocked them over and turned to push the other into the sea.

"Oh really? Are you still upset about that lass? It was one deckhand, surely you found a replacement for him." He laughed seeing the rage in her eyes and grabbed her arm to throw Emma off balance. She wasn't able to recover quick enough and her eyes widened, feeling a searing heat as metal pierced through cartilage and nerves.

Killian screamed, hot tears falling as he dropped to his knees, seeing the love of his life have a sword shoved through her neck. SilverFang began to pull the sword out and kicked her to the ground. She coughed blood, her ragged breathes causing a gurgling noise as she used her arms to push up and out of the way. She blocked with her sword just in time to avoid another blow and she pulled her blunderbuss out of its holster.

Quickly pulling the trigger, SilverFang dropped clutching his knee screaming. Continued to be fueled by adrenaline Emma dropped the gun and grabbed his head, bringing a knee up and slamming into it. Killian had frozen to the spot, wide eyed as he watched his love screaming obscenity's with a crazed look in her eyes. He could hardly make out what she was saying though, as the neck injury muffled the sounds. Slowly the fighting around him came to a stop as everyone could hear the screaming come from the two. 

Numbly Killian got to his feet and slowly walked towards Emma as another man began to yell out orders and she winced touching her neck. Killian shook as he tried to find something to stop her bleeding and settled on cutting cloth away from one of the dead men scattered around. Before he could continue towards her, arms grabbed him and dragged him towards her ship. Killian struggled desperately as he tried to get to Emma, afraid she would bleed out any moment. Slowly he was dragged past his crew members who either allowed themselves to be taken or struggled, pure terror showing on their faces.

Once aboard the ship, Killian was shoved to his knees, his mind blocked out the other prisoners being forced to do the same. Slowly he searched for any sign with his eyes that Emma was still alive, fearing the worst. He blinked trying to get the image of her bleeding, out of his head and perked up as a flash of blonde was seen near the captain's quarters. Killian grinned when he realized she was walking normally, no signs that she was close to passing out as she strode purposefully into the cabin. Looking around, he noticed how big the main deck was and felt proud of how well his Swan had done for herself, even if it was just part of the curse. 

* * *

Emma stared at her reflection, taking in the damage she received and puffed her cheeks out in annoyance. Sometimes her curse was just so inconvenient, but she supposed this injury could be used to her advantage. Grabbing a few rags and a bowl she filled from a pitcher of water, she began to clean out what hadn't congealed in her throat yet. After a few minutes she tried speaking and was pleased with what intelligible words she managed to get out. She stood up after setting the rags aside and frowned at the mess her blood made. Sighing her clothing would have to be laundered right away, after a moment she decided one of the new prisoners could earn their worth by cleaning the stains out. Composing herself, she made her way out to the railing to overlook her crew and new prisoners.

SilverFang had lost as much as a third of his men. About 30 from his ship, Ranger Jane, were either wounded or killed. His first mate John was dead, and his second and third officers either dead or seriously injured as well. Pity, she always held a soft spot for John but he did leave her for that Bilge-Sucker stole him away! So perhaps it was for the best, he never could scream the way she liked anyway. Raising her head she waited for the last prisoner to quiet down and took a calming breath to keep from riling her crew up again.

Emma exhaled and calmly folded her arms behind her back standing straight as they all looked up to her, she calculated how many their stores could sustain. She would need to execute at least half in order to keep her crew well cared for. Though they would most likely have a surplus now that they had SilverFang's supplies. Squaring her shoulders, she turned to descend down the stairs trying not to laugh when a large pirate in the back wasn't able to contain an audible sob. She also notated that a few of them eyed her hungrily, perhaps she would spare those ones. After all they made great entertainment when they would realize she wasn't taking them to her quarters for pleasure.

Her crew parted as she left the stairs and walked forward, head held high with a bored look on her face. Slowly she walked in front of the kneeling men, examining them for any signs of weakness. Passing by them a second time, Emma finally stopped in front of a mortally wounded red head who was doubled over. Using her boot to lift his head, she glared at him when his eyes stayed scrunched shut. Killian watched from beside the man, wincing as he saw how much he was bleeding. His eyes slowly drifted towards Emma's face and bit his lip when he saw how injured her neck was. He had to farce himself not to pull her into his embrace and make sure the wound was properly cared for.

He jumped, startled from the audible slap she gave the redhead and saw it had disoriented him. Wincing he watched Emma grab the man by the hair and she commanded him in a loud voice to look at her. As she squeezed the short red locks tightly, forcing him to look up at her. Emma smiled as they met each other's eyes before snapping the mans neck and putting him out of his misery. Letting go of the body, it fell to the side and Killian was happy it landed opposite of him.

"Now! why should I allow any of you to sign the ship’s articles and join my crew?" She questioned out loud in mock politeness and looked over everyone curiously.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long to write, and isn't really all that long. I had most of it written before writer's block hit me and where I had managed to get seemed like it cut off much too weirdly. Hopefully this is as good as you all were hoping for, and I'm so glad everyone has enjoyed this story so far. 
> 
> We'll be getting to the whump within the next couple chapters before it mellows out again. But I needed to be able to lead up to it for everything to flow well. So pray for our boy because he's going to be a really sad pirate soon.

Emma watched her crew work on the main deck while she leaned on the railing that was in front of the helm. It had been two days since they overtook the Ranger Jane, and those that she allowed to live ended up signing her ship’s articles. She was thankful they didn't need anymore coercion to do it, she wanted to get on track with docking at the closest town they had friendly ties to and didn't need anyone freeing SilverFang from the ship's brig. Thankfully no one wanted to help deliver his meals, so she didn't have to worry someone would try and give him a key or way out.

Speaking of which, it was time to bring him one and see if their Carpenter finished with any repairs the ship needed. The fact that the Ranger Jane was damaged to the extent they couldn't sell it was upsetting. But in the end what was salvaged would be in their favor should problems arise far from shore.

Heading to the main deck she greeted her crew, complimenting some of her men as she past them by. The newer members stuttering out their thanks, still unable to hide their fear of her. She rolled her eyes at the last one she past, having noticed his blush and grin that appeared at the praise as she went below. 

Killian dropped his grin having seen her eyes roll and sighed as he got back to mopping the deck.

"She could have at least smiled back." He grumbled to himself, hating how cold she was towards him, hopefully her memories would return soon and they could find a way back home. If he could only get her alone to try and jog her memories, though he could always knock her out next time they are at a tavern. But if that plan went wrong he probably would never live to see the light of day.

Huffing after being lost in his thoughts for a couple minutes longer, Killian stopped mopping and rubbed the hand that had replaced his hook, feeling phantom pains shoot through it. Killian still couldn't believe he got his hand back, but he was getting tired of the pain that would randomly come and go. After a few more minutes of being lost in thought over everything he jumped hearing a man shout from the destroyed ship.

"Someone get the surgeon now! August bloody near cut his hand in two." Seeing this as his chance to speak with Emma, Killian quickly ran below to find the man. As he walked down a hall he finally felt like he was getting some where with everything. 

Quickly heading to the forecastle and waking the surgeon up, Killian waited a few moments before heading down to the brig. Now was his chance to get his Swan alone so they could talk and figure out how to get home. Before he could grab the door, it swung open and Emma blinked in surprise. 

"Deckhand?" She knitted her brows together trying to remember his name, Gilligan or something like that. She would have to ask one of her officers later, though she was more interested in why he was showing up at the brig. 

"I needed to speak with you S-Captain." He caught himself, remembering how to address her a the last minute. He would rather not getting smacked again for disrespecting her authority. Emma could definitely leave his face swollen with how much strength she put behind her punches. She crossed her arms and glared, taking a step forward and squaring her chin.

"And you just happened to need such a thing down here in the brig?" Emma questioned, distrust in her voice.

"Aye, I had to send for the surgeon to go up top and remembered you had come down below earlier." Killian swallowed at the look he was given before steeling his nerves and motioned away from them.

"Perhaps we could take this conversation elsewhere?" He hoped she would agree to speak, and after a few moments she stepped back and nodded.

"Very well, we can speak in my cabin." Killian let go of the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and followed her. Smirking as his eyes landed on her rear, he licked his bottom lip. Gods did he enjoy the sight of it in her Breeches, just tight enough to see the slight bounce her gait created. Biting his lip, Killian tore his gaze away before his thoughts became too lost in thought.

As they came back on deck, Killian could see a few of the more senior members of the crew look away from the pair. Others ignored them, well more specifically him, and then there were a pair that watched on with some emotion he couldn't put his finger on. Though the fact they were clearly speaking in whispers with each other before snickering was slightly unnerving.

Suddenly he didn't feel so confident that this was a good idea, but he knew his Swan and deep down inside she would never truly hurt him. Which is why he needed to do this now instead of later, if he put it off for too long who knows how much stronger this other version could get. He could feel this worlds version of himself weakly trying to gain hold at times, the personality shining through every so often.

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Killian shoved the part of him that said to turn back and forget speaking with the Captain, to the back of his mind. This was a good idea, he knew it and it was just the coward inside saying these things. But as they stood in front of her quarters, the trepidation turned to a deep unease that Killian recognized as being all his. And as he stepped through the open doorway Emma held open for him, he shivered at the feeling of her watching his back. 

The loud bang that the door made when she let it swing shut had him jumping. Swallowing he turned to face her and speak, but shut his mouth. Because the smile that appeared on her face reminded him of a demons.


End file.
